Kyo and True Love
by theresahubert123
Summary: Will Kyo fall in love with the new leader or will it fall apart.
1. Flowers and Afraidness

**What is happening at the Sohma's house I guess we will find out. After you read this plz review. Personally I think this story is great. Hope you think the same thing.**

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

It was a late summer afternoon and Shigure, Yuki, and I were going to the Sohma house. Tohru was always smiling when we came here but after she heard about Akito's death she hasn't been happy. Yuki tried to cheer her up but no it did not work. I have told that damn rat that it wasn't going to work but he didn't listen. We reached the entrance but I was starting to get nervous. But why this place doesn't scare me so why am I shaking.

"Is there something wrong Kyo." Yuki asked.

"No no nothing wrong," I replied. Damn that rat why is he so calm. I look over at Shigure and he looks like he was about to pee himself. "But someone is about to pee himself."

"Didn't I tell you guys not to be scared of our new leader." He looked like he could take down a whole army of soldiers without running away like a scared little cat.

"Easy for you to say. Why are you not scared. Our new leader is a girl and uh frankly we haven't seen her once since she began. And uh she makes me want to pee and this is the first time we have met each other." Now Shigure looked even more scared than before. I was astonished by how scared he was at the moment and how we haven't even set foot inside the palace.

"Let me remind you. We are here because of Tohru not to see her. Got it." Wow he seemed so assured with himself. I'm surprised but he is right. On the way we picked up some roses because Tohru told us to put them on Akito's grave. And when we got to his grave it was neatly cleaned. We put the roses on there and said a couple words. Then I felt someone looking at us. I turned around and I was right.

* * *

**Who is she? Hope you liked the first chapter. I will update it next week. plz review.**


	2. Love at First Sight

**This is the second chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

She was standing there with eyes wide and asked,"What are you doing here?"

Yuki stood up and said,"If you must know then here it goes. Miss we are here because one of our friends wanted us to be here. You see we are three Sohma's that don't live here but we are part of this family." He said it with such calmness that damn rat.

"I see. Come with me."

"I'm sorry to say this miss but we really must be going. You must be the new leader well it was nice to meet you." To me I wanted to stay with her so why can't we stay. Stupid Tohru she is probably the reason why we have to leave. "Come on Kyo."

They were half way towards the doorway when he called towards me. I didn't want to budge and the new leader saw that and acknowledged it. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the other direction. Yuki and Shigure walked towards me and her and grabbed my shirt. I fell out of my trance and decided I didn't want to stay but I also wanted to get to know her so what should I do. Fallow my heart and stay or fallow my brain and leave. Although she is pretty with her orange hair and red eyes I decided to fallow my gut and leave. But when I tried to get out of her grip she didn't want to let go. So all three of us pulled and I was finally free but she ran to the exit and blocked it. I sighed and then said,"guess we have to force our way through."

"Yep looks like it." I heard Yuki sigh and knew that he is as stressed as I am. That damn rat always copying me for no apparent reason but oh well. We charged towards her and she moved and we ran into the door. Man that hurt. I could almost predict what she was going to do next. The next thing I knew I was in the air and being forced toward the direction of her office our what used to be Akito's office. Then I felt a searing pain of a blade going through my side what was this girl planning on doing. Killing me slowly then go onto her next victim. Then I saw my blood and knew that I was loosing it fast. What should I do? The next second everything went black and I was laying on the floor of her office.

* * *

**What will become of Kyo? And who is this lady? We will find out in the next chapter. Plz review.**


	3. What is Wrong With Her

**This is the third chapter hope you like it**

* * *

_Yuki's POV:_

She came back without a trace of Kyo. "Where did he go you bastard."

"You will find out soon enough." She left with a chuckle under her breath. What am I going to do? Tohru is going kill me if she finds out that her one true love is gone and we did nothing to stop it.

* * *

**Just so you know Tohru and Kyo date in this fanfic but she doesn't know that he is about to break up with her. I'm just keeping you informed.**

* * *

Yuki and Shigure figured out that it was getting late. But they didn't want to leave without Kyo. But Tohru is probably worried about them. So they decide to leave and when they got to their house Tohru was standing there astonished to find that Kyo was not with them.

"Where is Kyo?"

"It's kind of hard to explain why he is gone." So after five minutes the story was over and she went to bed without saying another word.

"I hope she is alright with sleeping without her one true love for tonight." Said Shigure.

"I hope so too."

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

I woke up with a wet rag on my forehead and dry blood on hand. Then I remembered. She stabbed me but why.

"You want to know who I am don't you. Well I will tell you. My name is Taylor Sohma. Akito assigned me this job before he died and the reason why I stabbed you and tried to keep you and your friends inside was because I can see the truth in your eyes. You have a crush on me but you are dating someone else. So you just want to get rid of her and marry me but unfortunately I am with someone else."

"Is it the one with purple hair. Damn that rat."

"Yes that one."

* * *

**Sorry that was a long chapter well at least you know who she is. But still we don't know what will come of kyo. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. She is Cruel

**This is the fourth chapter. I will warn you though. Kissing is involved in this chapter.**

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

She is crazy. Not only did she freak me out by telling me she has a crush on that damn rat but also she managed to keep me informed of what she was doing. "You know that you will be dead at the end of this."

What was she saying? If I were dead at the end of this then wouldn't I be dead right now. And what am I even saying that I want to be dead right now. Now I'm acting crazy.

"What are thinking of right now hmm?"

"None of your business." What am I doing? I should not be saying those words right now.

"Now that I think about it you do look cute." What is wrong with this lady. First she has a crush on that damn rat then once she looks at me she has second thoughts. Man this lady needs to work on her crushes. Tohru told me once that a girl should only have one crush that actually is willing to risk their life for you. Well frankly this girl has two crushes. So she can see the truth in my eyes huh. Well what is true in my eyes right now. She took a look at my eyes and was there for a couple of minutes. "Hmm let's see you want me to give up on at least one of my crushes. But you don't want me to give up on you. Very well that rat is history me now." Well what I wasn't expecting was her putting her lips on mine and when I saw her shoulders go down that meant she was relaxed. I went with it even though I just met her. Then I heard a crash and she stopped. Then I heard Yuki yelling and I tried to get up. But she pushed me down."Don't your still injured." Then I looked at where the blade went in and of course she was right. She went out and I heard a little but not that much. Yuki came into where I was and saw the cut in my side.

"Tohru you do not want to see this." Yuki said.

"Yes I do."

"Tohru no you do not." Wasn't she going to find out sooner or later. I mean we do live in the same house. So isn't she going to find out anyway.

"I'm alright you guys." I said.

* * *

**What are they going to do about his injury? Will Taylor let them go or will they have to stay. Let's find out on the next chapter. Plz review.**


	5. What Happens to Them

**Fifth chapter look how far I am. I'm so excited.**

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

Although it was rough to say so, but I'm thankful that Yuki came and got me. Otherwise I would be having sex right now. And I don't even know how. Don't get me wrong I've seen plenty of people do it but it still doesn't come clear to me. Tohru saw what happened to me and came by my side. She hugged me and thankfully Akito took care of the curse because I would be a cat right now.

"You are badly hurt." Is what she said after our hugging stopped. Then she sighed and I knew she had a rough night without me. I decided to give her peck on her cheek and she seemed happier after that. Then I remembered that Taylor was still here.

"So you decide to have a change of heart. Well that is just great. Prepare to die."

* * *

**Remember Kagura the one who is in love with Kyo. She only appears in this chapter once and through the whole entire fanfic she appears only twice. So look out for her. And enjoy some butt kicking. Because there is going to be some.**

* * *

I saw a speck out of the middle of no where. When I thought the speck would hurt us I thought wrong. Instead of attacking us it attacked Taylor. She hit the ground and the speck turned into my non-favorite person. Kagura came into view and said, "Hey guys. Luckily I came in the nick of time huh." She is disgusting so why did she help us if she knew that I hate her. She answered my question without knowing I was thinking it. "I helped because you looked like you needed it." God she makes me feel sick to my stomach. Tohru saw the disgust on my face.

"Cheer up Kyo she came to save us and we will talk to each other."

"Sorry Tohru I can't stay. Akito said to stay hidden unless someone from our family is in trouble. Once I help them and then I say my goodbyes."

"Will we see each other again?"

"Of course. Tah tah." And she was gone the next second. She changed a lot from the last time I saw her. Last time I saw her she wouldn't let go of me. Sigh and that day Tohru was pissed off because we just started dating and man can Tohru pack a punch.

* * *

**That is it the next chapter is epic. Try and guess what happens. Sorry it took me so long to edit my story. And I hope you like it. Plz review. **


	6. The Weirdness Between Kyo and Yuki

**Sixth chapter. Can you believe it sorry I took so long school has been taking over and my new boyfriend has been keeping my mind distracted so I haven't been able to update lately. So enjoy.**

* * *

_Yuki's POV:_

We were walking home slowly because of Kyo's cut. Hatori didn't have time to check it so we have to watch it heal on its own. Even though I hate Kyo I still felt bad about leaving him behind. Tohru was walking and holding him so that she could finally hold him after so long but it was only for the night so I did not understand why she freaked out. We finally got home after walking in the streets for 30 minutes. I could see that he was in pain because we made him sit on the floor and he flinched.

"Tohru go get the band-aids please."

"Sure." We uncovered the wound and it was pretty bad. Tohru came with the first aid kit and we did better then what the other person did. "Are you ok?" Tohru asked. I didn't realize it but I had a regret look on my face. "I left him to take this beating and what do I get a person who can't even walk." Kyo looked at me and saw the pain and anguish in my eyes. Why did I feel this way? It was like Kyo was my older brother and I haven't talked to him since about four years ago.

* * *

_Kyo's POV:_

What have I done to deserve Yuki's stare down? I didn't do anything to him to deserve this but what can I expect. Him to be grateful to be alive. He doesn't like me but Tohru loves me so she can change his mind. But I don't think that will matter because as soon as I looked at Yuki he left like nothing happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I was grounded from my kindle fire so I couldn't update because I have nowhere else to update. **


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys i know this may seem crazy but i can not think of anything for this story. After i made the sixth chapter my mind was totally blank so if you don't mind i might need some help. But here is the drift. If you do decide to help me then a reward is in order.**

**Now let us get to the description of the characters.**

**Kyo: Is mildly mannered so when ever things are complicated he goes the wrong way. He tends to take things literally so if you said a joke about his mother he would think you were making fun of his mother and not fooling around. He is 17 at the time the story takes place so you are probably guessing that Tohru is around his age. If you are saying that then you are correct. There is a problem in this book that i never got to update because it never happens so look out for the error i make about Kyo.**

**Yuki: He is very well behaved. Everything that is in this book is exactly from the anime/manga. Except one detail. In the series it said that he never found his true love. But in this book he does. Her name is Samantha. Yuki is only 18 so he is mature enough to find out what true love is. You make think this book is from the series but it is not. There are a lot of things that i have changed. Yuki sometimes changes his mind about the relationship between him and Kyo but it is all the same.**

**Tohru: She is always cheerful even if Kyo changes his mind about her. She can never forget the day when Kyo kissed her for the very first time. That was when the curse was lifted. And the curse has been lifted since. Know one knows why Kyo loves Tohru but she likes the fact that he loves her. Like i said her spirit is always nothing will change that.**

**Now you know what those characters look like. Here are some characters that i may have to describe to you. And these are the ones that i added to the story.**

**Taylor: She is badly tempered. She may seem nice but she is not. When Akito told her that she could work here after he had died he did not know that she would kill the Sohmas. She is 17 but what they think she is, is 25. She has light orange hair that flows to her mid-back. She has dark red eyes that look like she was about to kill someone. She is about 5.4 and very energetic.**

**Samantha: (Now this girl you will enjoy.) She is in between wanting to get angry at ever one and wanting to be friends with every one. She light brown hair that flows down to her thighs and beautiful blue eyes. She may sound weak but she really is not. She took all the years of her life learning one basic move from every type of defense. Think about it. That is a lot of defensive moves. She was always in a cheerful mood when the sun is out but when the sun would get covered by the clouds she would cry. She is very sensitive and she is a nature girl. **

**Now if you hate this book please tell me so because i will change it. Now if you do not mind i would really love it if you gave me some help on the story line because i have nothing at all. You will get a brownie my mother made for you helping me. That is my authors note and please review and tell me what is wrong with this book. Thank you all.**


	8. Samantha

**Let us all give a thank you to rinshy because she gave me an idea. Oh and here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

_Yuki' s POV:_

I was watching tv being mad as ever because it had been three weeks since the incident happened and he should be healed by now. But no he decides to stay in bed and act like it hurts. Pathetic cat, he gets all the fun. Then all of a sudden my train of thought got interrupted by none other than Samantha. Bad timing on her part that is for sure. "Hey Yuki what is up?"

"Samantha what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting is all"

"Well this is kind of not the time right now."

"I'm sorry." She is so nice when it comes to being upset all the time.

"Hey Yuki who is it?" Then Kyo came in. He looked at Samantha and then left the room.

"Who was that?"

"That was Kyo. He doesn't see women very often because he is in the house a lot."

"Whatever damn rat." Kyo said from the other room.

"It is true." Then I heard the door open and close. And Tohru walks into the room.

"Who is is this Yuki?" Tohru said once she looked at Samantha.

"This is Samantha. My girlfriend."

"Oh well nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." And Tohru left to go make dinner in the kitchen. Sometimes Shigure doesn't eat with us because he has a night shift and sometimes it pisses me off because Tohru is finally a part of our family and Shigure says that having family fun is really boring which I don't think that. And sometimes even Kyo will not join us because of his so called friends in the middle of the night and it pisses me off when he purposely wakes me up in the middle of the night just to do that. Now Tohru is the one who made up the rule of us having family fun and I agree on that idea.

"Hey Samantha would you like to join us for dinner." I said.

"Sure."

_Kyo' s POV:_

After dinner my side was killing me and it had been only three weeks since the incident happened. Yuki's so called friend left an hour ago and I had already taken a shower. When I went to bed Tohru was laying on her usual spot on our bed and I went to join her. Now every now and then we would have an argument with each other before going to bed but that has passed between us. At least that is what I hoped. Before I turned off the lights I saw a shadow lurking beside my favorite spot to rest and I saw orange hair and I knew instantly that Taylor has been spying on us. But for how long?

* * *

**How long do you think Taylor has been spying on them. Find out in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but please review if you can.**


	9. Taylor Being Nice

**Hey guys here is chapter nine. Enjoy.**

* * *

_ Kyo's POV:_

I jumped out of the window as soon as I saw Taylor. And she appeared before me out of the shadows.

"How are you doing Kyo."

"Shut up why should you ask. You were the one who did this to me anyway."

"Ooh cranky are we. I'm just being nice that's all."

"You call spying on me nice. And by the way how long have you been spying on me?"

"Just for 5 days why do you ask."

"Oh nothing" I went back into my room and thought that was strange. Doesn't she normally try to kill me. And I looked back outside and she was gone. The next morning everyone was watching the news. "What is going on you guys?"

"Ssh nothing." Yuki said. Damn rat. I went into the kitchen and saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. What the? Tohru came into the kitchen and she was calm about the flowers.

"Who are these for?"

"You. They are from Taylor. I'm off to the store." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Tohru you know I would never hurt your feelings right. I love you and that is staying true."

"I love you too and thank you." She left and I was still looking at the bouquet of flowers. Now why would Taylor start being nice all of the sudden. Yuki came in and he grabbed a cookie and then left the house. What is with everybody today. First Tohru was angry. Then Yuki is eating sweets. He never eats sweets. And then the bouquet of flowers. And plus Yuki didn't even look at me. He always looks at me with an evil glare or I'm going to kill you stare. This keeps getting worse by the moment. I decided to go for a walk. When I did Taylor was everywhere I went. I stopped in the park and I said, "Talk to me." She came out of the shadows.

"What is it?"

"Why are you being nice all of the sudden?"

"What? You mean I can't be nice."

"No that is not what I meant. What I mean is. Normally you try to kill me so why is it you are being nice."

"Ok look. I'm being nice because I have no one to talk to and you are the only one who doesn't walk or run away from me."

"Look we can only be friends so I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least I have someone to talk to."

"Now go. And stop spying on me. It's not what friends do."

"Okay see you later Kyo."

"See you." And she left. I was kind of relieved. Let us just hope she is friendly as she was today. I went home and everyone was gone. I went into my room and layed on my bed. Home sweet home. I fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

** Hey guys that is chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. Forgot my password and I got the only way to update my stories token away for a week so you can blame my little brother. In this story we are going to skip to 3 years after this chapter. Just to let you know.**


	10. What Happens 3 Years From That Day

**Hey guys guess what here is chapter 10. Yay.**

* * *

_Three years has past._

_Kyo' s POV_

I breathed in and was lonely. Tohru was at the store and I was at the house that me and Tohru owned. A lot has happened in the past three years. Taylor disappeared two years ago. We looked all around Japan. She was nowhere to be found. Even though I hate to admit it I miss Yuki. We got along before I left him. I heard the door open and I saw Tohru around the corner.

"Kyo are you here."

"Yes." I miss everyone. Shigure is the only one at the house that he owned. Yuki and Samantha moved to the United States.

"Shigure and I went out to look for Taylor. She isn't here."Tohru said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Where is she then?"

"She is in Paris France."

"Did you ever figure out why."

"No. No reason. Did Yuki call while I was gone."

"Yeah. He said that he misses us."

"I don't know why we separated."

"Me either."

"I will be in the kitchen."

"Ok." She left to go into the kitchen and I went outside again. I looked at what we called our backyard. It is pretty small. I sighed not knowing what to do. I looked at my watch and it said 5:30 pm. What is this world coming to. Everything has turned upside down ever since Taylor left. She said that she hated it here in Japan and she left. She also said before she left that I'm her only true love. I told her that I'm not interested. In the beginning I did have feelings but not anymore. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the number and I didn't know it. I answered it and it was Taylor.

"Hey Kyo."

"Hi Taylor. How is Paris."

"Boring. It has no meaning without you."

"Taylor you know I'm already married."

"I know. It is just nothing without you by my side."

"Taylor lets talk about something else."

"Ok. And what do you want to talk about."

"Why you moved to Paris?"

"Oh that. I moved here because it is the city of love. So I thought that I might find someone."

"I see. Have you found someone."

"I have but."

"But what?"

"He is hard to track down."

"I see. How have you been?"

"I have been good actually. I was thinking of moving back there before Christmas. So that we can spend the Christmas together."

"That would be good. Yuki and Samantha were coming for the holidays as well."

"That is awesome."

"Yeah it is."

"I have to go. Sorry Kyo."

"That is fine. Talk to you later."

"Yeah you too." I heard the other end click and I knew the conversation was over and I was actually happy about it. I went inside to find food on the table and Tohru was setting up the table.

"It looks great honey. Tomorrow I will cook."

"Thank you and go ahead. Wash your hands though."

"Ok." After dinner I helped her with the dishes and picked a movie for us to watch. We sat down and watched it. I didn't pay attention to it at all. I have been thinking and wondering why all of us has gone our separate ways. When we went to bed I was still thinking. Tohru didn't see my thinking face. Probably because she was thinking too. I fell asleep with everything that has happened in the past three years.

* * *

**Hey guys. I skipped three years because I wanted to get to the good part in this story. If you are wondering what season it is. It is fall. Please review. I also wanted to skip three years because I want this story short and I wanted to finish this story before school starts. Oh in chapter 11 it will mostly be Yuki and Samantha.**


	11. The Life of Yuki and Samantha

**Hey guys I think this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry it's short but I want it done before school starts. Because I know that if school starts while I'm doing the story I won't get it done. My grades will be more important. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading this story. It makes me happy.**

* * *

_Yuki's_ POV:

I was sitting on the couch with Samantha with our child. It has been three years and a lot has happened during the time. Samantha and I got married, had a daughter, and moved to New York. Even though I was broke Samantha' s money saved us. It has been a whole week since Kyo has called me. I told him that my family were going to visit for the holidays and he simply agreed. And while I thought about it I got up from the couch careful enough to not disturb our daughter from her sleep. Samantha touched my arm wondering where I was going. I looked toward our back door and she let go. I walked outside and breathed in the air. Bad air let me give you that. All the cars driving around every day and every night. It almost gives me a headache every day. But I just ignore it.

Then Tohru went into my mind I hope she is okay. I haven't heard from her for like a month. And is if on cue my phone vibrated. I looked at the number and it was Tohru calling from Japan.

"Hello Tohru."

"Hey. How is it going?"

"It is going good. What about you?"

"I'm doing good. Kyo is taking a nap. What time is it there?"

"1 in the morning. Our daughter has not woken up since 5pm yesterday. What time is it there?"

"3pm."

"I see." I miss Tohru. She was fun when it came to games. "Where is Taylor? Do you know where she is."

"She is in Paris. She was thinking of doing the same thing that you guys were going to do."

"Well that is good."

"I know. Listen I need to go."

"Wait Tohru. Try and call me next week."

"Okay I will try."

"Thank you. It is just you haven't called me in a month so I got worried."

"Sorry we have been busy lately. I have to go."

"Okay. And Tohru be careful."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I heard the other end click and I was alone again in the world. Then I saw the back door open and Samantha came out with no baby. She came up and pecked me on the lips and then looked at the stars. "Where is the baby?"

"In bed." I gave a sigh of relief and I heard Samantha chuckle. I decided to tickle her. She went out in hysterics. "Stop it."

"No it's cute when you laugh." I stopped and looked at the stars. "Do you remember when we first met."

"Tell me. I keep forgetting."

"Sure."

* * *

_Flashback:_

It was nine o clock and I was walking home from a family party. I had been a little buzzed and I heard a noise in a nearby ally. At first I was going to ignore until I heard a girl scream. I ran into the ally and there she was. She wasn't strong enough even though she knew every type of defense. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail. And the jeans were torn. Her shirt was halfway off. The man who had her was beating her at the same time trying to kiss her. I ran to the man and punched him. He fell and she looked at me. She stayed close but didn't go far. The man got up and looked at me. From what I saw his jaw dislocated. He put it back in place and stood up.

"What is wrong with you, you bastard. This is none of your concern."

"Maybe but hurting a young lady's feelings is bad."

"You will die." He came at me with a fist ready. I dodged it and grabbed his arm and flipped him. I hovered over him and knocked him out. I went over to her and held out my hand. At first she hesitated but then she grabbed it.

"Are you okay."

"Yes." Good that was all I needed.

"Be careful. And have your phone on." I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Don't leave. You never know when someone might attack me again." I sighed knowing full well that I have to walk her home.

"I will walk you home and that's it."

"Yay thank you."

"Your welcome."

"But there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't have a home. My parents are dead and I have no siblings. Plus I don't have a job." I looked at her with a shocked look on my face then I looked at the sky. How is this happening? I thought about it and I can't bring her to Shigure' s house because it would be weird. And I can't bring her to the Sohmas house because she is not part of our family. I decided to call Shigure. He answered after three rings.

"Hello Yuki is that you."

"Yes. Do we have a room for my friend. My friend has nowhere to go." I looked at her and she was jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes we do. But one favor. Get milk on the way home. And what is your friends name." I looked at her again and I asked.

"What is your name?"

"Samantha."

"Her name is Samantha."

"Ok then. I'll make room."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." I put my phone away and put it in my pocket. I started to walk out of the alley and surprisingly she followed. The market was a half a block away. When we got there I went in and I told her to stay out. I found a gallon of milk, put it in front of me, and I payed for it. I went outside and was glad that she was still there. Shigure' s house was three blocks away. When she saw it she was suprised. I told her to stay behind me and be careful not to touch anything. When we walked in I only saw Shigure. He looked from his newspaper and saw us. "So you are Samantha." I looked behind me and she nodded her head. "I'm Shigure. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Shigure where is that room of yours that you got ready." I asked.

"I'll show you. Right this way." Shigure said.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." Samantha said.

"No not at all." Shigure said. And from then I knew her and loved her.

_End of flashback_

I looked over and saw that Samantha fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style and put her into bed.

* * *

**There you go guys. The next one is an author's note and then the story is over.**


	12. 2nd Author's Note

**Hey guys here is the author's note or at least the second one.**

* * *

**Samantha and Yuki's daughter became a great veterinarian.**

**Kyo and Tohru had a son and his son became a great doctor.**

**Taylor found the man of her dreams and they had a daughter and a son. The daughter became a great dentist and the son became a police officer. As for the holidays. The family kept getting together and they a happy ending.**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. That is end of the story.**


End file.
